


Beautiful Boy

by McRaider



Series: Beautiful Boy AU [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Athena Grant is a bamf, Athena Grant is mom, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Bobby is Buck's Dad, Bobby saves Buck, Chimney is a big brother before becoming a bit brother, F/M, Foster Care, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bobby Nash, Separation Anxiety, Watching Buck grow up, Worried Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: The vast majority of kids currently staring at him were well into their teen years. Some closer to aging out of the system than others, but nearly every single kid was fourteen or older. Still they asked valuable questions and some showed a clear interest in being recruited one day. It wasn’t until the students were disbursing and Bobby had turned to pack up his gear that he felt as though he was being watched. Glancing up from the table where he’d put his turnout gear and assorted equipment his eyes landed on a little strawberry blonde head that was staring at him with the bluest eyes Bobby had ever seen.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: Beautiful Boy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734391
Comments: 54
Kudos: 442
Collections: 911 fanfic2456





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU, instead of Bobby being in his mid/late forties when his family dies, he’s instead in his early twenties. He married right out of high school, at nineteen and have Bobby Jr in 1986, and Brooke in 1990. The apartment burns in 1994 and he moves to LA at the end of 1994. I also altered a few other timelines, Chim becomes a firefighter with his best friend much younger at 21, and Buck was born in 1992 instead of 1990. Maddie, May, and Harry will all still exist.

**1996 – Los Angeles**

In the effort to rebuild himself, Robert Nash, Bobby as he was known to his fellow firefighters, had decided to dedicate more time and money to being involved with kids. Partly because he still felt like he needed punishment for his excusable actions, and partly because he still ached from the idea he’d never get to see his own babies grow up. 

So over two years, he’d moved to Los Angeles, followed every step of the twelve-step program, stuck it out through every single meeting every single week and he’d applied to become a foster father. Though there had been some initial reservations at letting a former addict and alcoholic care for a child, they’d ultimately decided to allow it on a probationary period. If he slid back into old habits, he’d lose the right. 

And that was why the firefighter found himself at the Los Angeles Children’s home. He’d been roped in to talk about life as a firefighter. A half-hour of time in exchange for an opportunity to meet some of the children in need of homes. 

The vast majority of kids currently staring at him were well into their teen years. Some closer to aging out of the system than others, but nearly every single kid was fourteen or older. Still, they asked valuable questions and some showed a clear interest in being recruited one day. It wasn’t until the students were disbursing and Bobby had turned to pack up his gear that he felt as though he was being watched. Glancing up from the table where he’d put his turnout gear and assorted equipment his eyes landed on a little strawberry blonde head that was staring at him with the bluest eyes Bobby had ever seen. 

Little hands gripped the edge of the table and the child’s face just barely made it past the tabletop for the boy to see, Bobby could see his eyes and nose, but the rest disappeared behind the table. Curiosity shone in those eyes as the little boy watched Bobby’s every move. 

“Hi there,” Bobby finally said, wondering at first if he should play coy like he didn’t see the child. But, he ultimately decided to be direct. Bobby wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he‘d come here to give the talk to these kids, certainly not a scrawny little boy with messy hair. One of the two hands released the table in his death grip and waved five skinny fingers before he let out a nervous little giggle. The emaciated arm attached to the little hand reached out to touch Bobby’s helmet, his fingers just an inch or so shy of the gear. 

Bobby smirked and nudged the helmet with his hand, putting it just within reach of the child. Bobby watched as the tiny little boy gripped the helmet with both hands like it was a sacred object before he put it on his own head. Instantly, it sank down and covered his eyes, eliciting another giggle of delight as the boy gripped it on either side and tilted it back so he could look at Bobby with his big blue eyes. 

“It suits you, maybe I should recruit you now,” Bobby suggested. “Would you like to try on the boots and jacket too?” 

The exuberant nod sent the helmet falling forward over the child’s eyes again before he fixed it once more. Bobby moved around the table, the boots would easily go up to the boy’s hips most likely,

“Can I pick you up?” He asked.

The child seemed to pause, nervously eyeing the boots and Bobby, there was a yearning in his eyes for wanting to try the boots on, but a distinct distrust of adults made him hesitate. Bobby crouched down in front of the boy. “My name is Bobby Nash, you don’t need to ever be afraid of me, son. I help people,” he explained, as he tried to keep a wave of memories at bay. 

The little boy studied him for a few more seconds before stepping forward so Bobby could lift him under his arms. Bobby picked him up just enough for him to get his feet in the boots. As Bobby had thought the boots practically ate the little boy up. He was so tiny, and thin, painfully thin, Bobby had lifted jackets heavier than this boy. “Still want to try on the coat?” 

A firm nod and Bobby was instantly draping the black and yellow turnout coat over the child’s narrow shoulders. Bobby couldn’t explain the overwhelming sensation of having his breath torn from his chest at the sight of the adorable little boy standing in Bobby’s uniform, drowning in fabric and rubber boots. 

Bobby glanced up over the boy’s shoulder and noticed a woman standing in the doorway, he recognized her as one of the caseworkers. She had a warm and pleased smile on her face. He stood slowly, hoping not to startle the kid, but the child surprised him when two small hands gripped his larger calloused one. “Sorry, we hadn’t seen Mr. Buck here since morning nap, apparently because he popped out to see a real fireman,” she smiled as she moved over to the two. Her eyes took in the sight of the two little hands gripping Bobby’s pinky and thumb. She looked at Bobby, “I’m Sarah Monroe, and I don’t suppose your newest recruit told you his name?” 

Bobby glanced down at those big wide blue eyes ad once more felt as if he couldn’t breathe, “He didn’t. Lt. Bobby Nash.”

“Nice to meet you Lt. Nash. This is Evan Buckley, though everyone here calls him Buck. Buck, sweetheart can you thank Lt. Nash for letting you play firefighter?” 

“No!” the little boy shouted before he released Bobby’s arm and threw his arms around the man’s leg instead. 

Both Bobby and Sarah were shocked by this, Bobby because he barely knew the kid. Sarah seemed shocked for an entirely different reason though. Even more so when Bobby reached down and lifted the little boy and all, except his boots, into his arms and rested Evan against his hip, “Hey buddy, I had a great time hanging out with you, but I do have to get back to work.” 

Blue eyes flooded with tears and Bobby was certain that his heart had been cut out of his chest and was now being stomped on. “No,” Buck whined. 

Sarah took a breath, whether to compose herself or to be sterner, Bobby wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to see the little guy get in trouble though. Bobby kept one arm under Buck’s rear, and the other by his rib cage. Sarah studied the two of them for a long minute, “Lt Nash, could I speak to you alone for a moment?” 

He looked down at the child in his arms, “Is that okay, I’ll be right over there,” Bobby said pointing to the opposite side of the large room. “You can watch the whole time.” Getting a tentative nod, and a sniffle, Bobby set Buck back on the floor and moved across the room with Sarah. “I’m sorry—“ 

She held up her hand, “Dear lord please do not apologize. We’ve had Evan with us for nearly nine months and that’s the first time I’ve seen him get near anyone, much less touch, hold or talk to him.” 

“Seriously?” 

“I don’t think you realize how much of a connection you just made. Lt Nash—“ 

“Please, call me Bobby.” 

She smiled, “Very well. Bobby, Buck came from a very abusive home, he doesn’t trust adults readily, men most of all. The fact that he came up to you, and then spoke to you, even if it was only a word or two, that for him is huge. I have to ask, are you a foster parent.” 

Bobby felt a jolt of shock go through him as he looked back over at the child, “Uh yeah, I was approved two weeks ago.” 

“I know this is a little sudden, and you can certainly say no, but if you’re open to it, perhaps we could have you visit him for the next few days when you’re free. If you two continue to hit it off, would you be interested in becoming his foster father.” 

“Yes,” Bobby answered before his brain could really catch up with his mouth. He looked back at the little boy, who was now running his fingers reverently over Bobby’s name on the back of the helmet. The familiar pull in the center of his chest that he recognized as the same feeling when he’d held Brooke and Bobby for the first time. Something about this precious little boy, who clearly didn’t trust easily, was making Bobby already feel a connection to the child. “I’d love to foster him.” 

Sarah beamed at this, “Wonderful, I’m going to get some paperwork, so you can have a better understanding of what you’d be dealing with. If you’d like, we can arrange for you to take him to work with you today, he’d have to be back by eight tonight.” 

“Is that allowed?” 

Sarah smiled, “It can be arranged. Why don’t you and your newest recruit discuss where you’d like to go?” She took one final glance back at the little boy, who had since removed the coat and was now sitting on top of it on the floor. 

Bobby moved back over to the kid and got his first real look at the kid on the floor, currently sitting in Bobby’s pile of clothes. He wore a red shirt that was easily two or three times bigger than him, and a pair of basketball shorts that he also seemed to swim in. The arms and legs that Bobby could see were bony and narrow as if the child had been horribly malnourished. The boy didn’t look over the age of three maybe four.

“Hey big guy,” Bobby greeted as he moved back over to the kid, he got down on the ground across from the little boy. 

“Twuck!” the boy said excitedly, pointing to the toy firetruck Bobby had brought with him. 

“That’s right, this is a firetruck, ya know, Buck if you’d like I could show you a real firetruck.” 

The boy pulled himself up, somewhat unsteadily, and pulled the truck off the table, nearly dropping it, but Bobby caught it. Then to the firefighter’s surprise, the boy plopped himself down in Bobby’s lap as if he’d always belonged there. “Big twuck?” 

Bobby nodded, “Oh yeah, would you like to go with me this afternoon to meet some more firefighters and our engine? Our truck?” 

“Yeah!” the boy squealed as he clipped a hand against the toy engine. 

Bobby remained on the floor with the child for several minutes, telling Buck about each part of the engine he was holding, until Sarah returned. “Well, at this rate I might as well just let you take him home. Lt Nash, I hope you know that a short hour you’ve made more headway with him than any of us have.” 

Bobby looked down at the boy who had leaned forward and was now driving the fire engine across Bobby’s thigh. “How about it, little man, you want to come stay with me?” 

“Tay!” the boy cheered. 

“As long as you’re sure and ready to take him home I’ll finalize the paperwork and you can take him home tonight,” Sarah offered. It was an unusual case, but for nine months she’d seen nothing but withdrawn, frightened little boy. The child she was seeing now was a far cry, and if Bobby was willing to accept something so suddenly, she was willing to work on an exception. She had both of their files in front of her anyway. “Tell you what, you two go have your day, and come back at eight tonight, I’ll have all his belongings ready to go.” 

Sarah left them to get ready to leave, while Bobby put his coat, boots, and hat back on, he packed up all the things he’d brought in his duffel bag and looked down at his little friend. Buck was nervously chewing on his nail, drool dribbling down his hand. “Ready?” 

“Twuck?” 

“That’s right, we’re going to go see a big truck. Can you hold my hand?” Bobby asked, remembering that both Brooke and Bobby had always been independent. To his delight, the little boy reached out and gripped his hand, thankfully with his dry hand. 

Bobby got them out to his truck without incident, and put his gear in the back, before scooping Buck up and putting him in the front seat, strapping him in. “Not ideal, but we’ve got extra car seats at the firehouse I can borrow until we get you a regular one,” Bobby explained before hurrying to the driver’s side and climbing into the truck. 

“All right, ready?” Getting a nod from the sweet little boy, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the firehouse. He kept an eye on the child, Buck mostly stared out the window, occasionally he’d mutter something under his breath, Bobby had the feeling he was saying the word for whatever he saw. 

It wasn’t a long drive back to the firehouse, he pulled into the side parking lot. Turning his truck off he glanced over at his little passenger, who was now pressing his face and hands to the glass as he stared, completely enamored in the giant rig that sat in the middle of the drive way while some of the crew washed it. 

Bobby chuckled as he gently tapped the boy’s shoulder. Buck startled, nearly losing his precarious balance on the front seat, but righted himself and looked back at Bobby. “Do you know what rules are?” 

“No run?” 

Bobby nodded, “Yes, that’s a rule. Just a couple small rules okay, first you have to stay with me or one of the other firefighters at all times. These machines are big and can be dangerous. Understand.” 

“Kay.” 

“Only other rule, you’re going to meet a lot of new people, it’s okay if you feel overwhelmed, just get my attention and tell me and we can take a breather away from everyone, fair?” 

Buck was quieter this time around, looking back at the men and women moving in and out of the station like ants out of their hill. “Hurt me?” 

Bobby turned a little and held his hands out to the child, giving him the choice of crawling in Bobby’s lap. He felt warmth bloom in his chest as Buck did just that, “No buddy. No one is ever going to hurt you again. But meeting people, like how we met today, can be overwhelming. It means…a lot to take. If you suddenly feel a swell of emotion that you don’t totally understand, just tug on my pants, okay?” 

Buck nodded, and with that, Bobby climbed out of his truck and the pair made their way over to the fire engine. Howie ‘Chimney’ Han was the first to spot them, a fairly new recruit himself at barely twenty-three looked up and grinned. “Hey does this mean I’m not the probie anymore?” Chimney asked. 

Buck clung to Bobby’s shirt, cautiously taking everything in with wide eyes. “Nice try, Chim. Chim, I’d like you to meet my new friend Evan Buckley, he goes by Buck. Buck, this is my friend Chimney.” 

“Chi!” the boy shouted. 

Chimney chuckled, “Close enough, did you convince Mr. Bobby to show you the fire engine?” 

“Twuck!” the boy shouted pointing up at the bright red fire engine. 

A couple other firefighters had come out to see Bobby and were delighted to see their newest recruit. Bobby introduced everyone to the little boy, though Bobby wasn’t terribly surprised, Buck only waved at everyone, becoming more nervous and agitated the more people that started surrounding him. 

“Lieutenant,” Captain Tucker called as he stepped out into the sunny LA weather, he was a middle-aged man, closer to his fifties and sixties than his forties anymore. His once sand-colored hair was now graying, but he still always had a smile to give everyone. 

“Captain, uh, sorry this is—“ 

Captain Tucker nodded as he pushed through his men and women, “I heard, our newest recruit. Buckley, it’s very nice to meet you,” the Captain held his hand out for the boy to shake. 

Buck looked at Bobby who gave him a nod, “Its okay, son, he’s my friend.” 

Buck took that to mean Captain Tucker was utterly trustworthy because he leaned forward and allowed the Captain to lift him into his sturdy arms. “Oh my, we’re going to have to bulk you up, son if you want to be a fireman. How would you like to go see the rest of the fire station?” The Captain didn’t even wait for Bobby to follow, he just headed back inside as he started pointing everything out for the little boy to see. 

For the first time since arriving, Bobby felt truly at ease, he should’ve known he’d have a family here, he’d always had a family with these men and women. Clearly now so did Evan. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck meets Athena and then Athena and Bobby meet Maddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for hanging in there for so long! I apologize, it wasn't from a lack of interest, I have an exam I have to take for my job and unfortunately due to local everything shutting down it got pushed back til June, so rather than be done with it, I've decided to try and split up my time writing and studying a bit more equally, at least until June. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Bobby spent the rest of the afternoon getting glimpses of their newest recruit as he was bounced from firefighter to firefighter. Attentively listening or sticking by everyone. They’d had one call so far, but it had only required medics. Most of Buck’s time was spent with either the Captain or Bobby and Chimney. When they did finally get a call, Captain Tucker swept Buck up with ease and carried him to the giant truck. He climbed up into the truck with practiced ease and sat the boy on his lap, grabbing a pair of headphones from where they hung, “These will protect your hearing, and you can hear the others talk,” he explained as he put a pair over his ears, before pulling down another pair and gently placing them on Buck’s head. Instantly Buck’s little hands went up the leather around his ears and the little foamy piece that was now in front of his face. 

“Look at that, you’re a real firefighter now, Buck,” Chim offered from where he sat in the back behind the driver. 

“Bobby?” The little boy asked frantically for a moment, turning trying to see the man. 

Tucker kept his hands on the boy’s hips, letting him turn without falling from the Captain’s lap, “There’s your papa, he’s right there,” Tucker soothed pointing to where Bobby sat across from Chim. Bobby gave the little boy a wave. “He has to work, so you’re going to hang out with me. Remember the most important rule?” 

“Tay wif you.” 

“That’s right, you’re so smart!” Tucker smiled as he bounced the boy slightly, “It’s going to be extra dangerous where we’re going, so if you aren’t with me, you need to be on the truck, understood?” 

“Yessir,” the little boy replied. 

There was a natural burst of activity as they arrived on the scene, with Buck still planted on his hip, Captain Tucker gave out his instructions, Bobby hurried over to one of the damaged cars. Captain Tucker held Buck against his hip, explaining what everyone was doing. Mentally, Tucker was making a grocery list of things to ensure they had on hand for Buck to eat. He didn’t know what Bobby’s plan was yet with daycare, but Tucker had to admit it was nice having the little boy around. 

“Recruiting ‘em pretty young, aren’t we Cap?” Athena Carter asked as she walked towards the Captain and Buck. A fond smile on her face, she wore her usual all-black uniform. 

Tucker turned and gave her a snort, “Bobby had a presentation at the children’s home this morning. This little fella made quite the impression because Bobby is going to be his foster father.” 

Athena’s brows rose, “Really, well remind me and I’ll congratulate him later, and what is your name?” Athena asked she’d always liked kids, always wanted them someday. After her fiancé’s death, she’d sort of just written it off for the time being. When she’d started dating Bobby a year ago a lot of her outlook had changed, his too. He had mentioned wanting to foster children but they had both assumed it wouldn’t happen so quickly. 

Buck nervously shifted in Tucker’s arms, before he reached out and pointed to the shield on Athena’s chest. “Fire?”

She chuckled, “Nope, I’m a police officer. I’m Athena, what’s your name honey?”

“Buck,” he replied, pointing to his chest. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Buck.” 

Smiling, Tucker looked at the child, “Buckaroo, would you like to hang out with Miss Athena for a few moments?” 

Athena held out her hands patiently, waiting for the little boy to decide if he was okay or not. Within a moment he held his arms out and allowed himself to be removed from Tucker’s arm. Buck spotted something shiny next to Athena’s badge and poked them. Athena chuckled, “Those are my sunglasses, here you want to try them on?” She pulled them from her pocket, showing him how they folded and unfolded. 

When Bobby returned from his task as his medics finished up he chuckled when he noticed Buck had once again switched arms. He was now sitting in his girlfriend’s, Athena’s arms. Bobby had liked her since he’d set eyes on her two years ago. He'd asked her out on a date about a year later after an incredibly difficult scene, they’d been together ever since. Presently the boy was cuddled in her arms with her sunglasses perched on his little nose. In his hands sat her handcuffs, he was playing with them, opening and closing them as she told him what was going on. 

“I see you’ve met our newest teammate,” Bobby grinned as he moved over to Athena and Buck. 

“Bobby!” the little boy squealed, causing Athena to jerk a little at the noise in her ear. She looked up all the same and beamed at her boyfriend. 

“I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble,” Bobby offered as he removed his fireproof gloves and held his hands out to the child. 

“No trouble at all, it’s not every day I get to cuddle with a baby. One of my friends just had their first, but I haven’t gotten to visit them much. I didn’t realize it was going to happen so quickly,” she whispered. 

“Well, you’re welcome to babysit anytime. For what it’s worth I’m sorry I didn‘t talk to you first, I met him and it just felt...right,” Bobby explained. 

“Hey, we knew it was possible, he seems sweet if you’re happy I’m happy. You know I’ve always wanted babies.” 

Bobby nodded before dropping a kiss to her lips, “Thank you for understanding, I need to get him back soon, do you want to come?” He asked before he studied the little boy, eyelids were becoming heavy as they kept trying to drift closed, occasionally the boy would jerk up as if trying to stay awake. “You have had a mighty busy day, sir.” 

“Busy,” Buck affirmed, nestling his head in the crook of Bobby’s neck and shoulder. 

“I know,” Bobby breathed, “I’m exhausted.” He enjoyed the warmth radiating from the little boy who was cuddling up to him. He’d forgotten what it felt like to have a little kid cuddled up to him. The feeling of love was overwhelming. 

“You’ll make a great father,” Athena smiled at him, she reached out, squeezing Bobby’s other arm. “I’ll leave you two to get to know one another, I’m off at six in the morning, want me to come over then?” 

“We’d love that, gotta do some shopping tomorrow, maybe we’ll start the morning slow,” Bobby replied, bouncing Buck slightly. 

“Mmm, speaking my language,” she grinned before heading back to her car. 

Bobby looked down at Buck who’s eyes had since slid closed, he couldn’t deny the pull in his chest as he and the other firefighters made their way back to the firetruck. Chim smirked as Bobby cradled the child in his arms, large arms encompassing the tiny little boy. “When do you sign all the paperwork?” 

“Tonight I have a meeting at eight with her, to get all the information on him and gather his stuff. He can finish off the shift with me and we can go shopping for stuff for him tomorrow.” Bobby explained, his gaze continually falling to the boy now sleeping. 

“He’s pretty cute Bobby, better watch out, he’s bound to break a few hearts along the way,” one of the other firefighters chuckled. 

o0o

As promised, Bobby arrived back at the children’s home shortly before eight. Buck was mostly asleep at this point, cuddled against Bobby’s chest and shoulder while the soon to be foster father went over the paperwork needed. Sarah passed Bobby a file, “You need to understand a few things before we complete this process. While Buck is legally a ward of this state, which means his parents have given up guardianship or have no interest in reclaiming it, he does have a sister.” 

“How old is she?” worry filled him, would she be old enough to take custody, why wasn’t she here already. 

Sarah sighed, opening the file she handed Bobby a picture of a young girl, she couldn’t be older than fifteen, thin, with long dark hair and dark eyes. “Her name is Maddie, she’s only thirteen right now. She’s currently with another foster home if you’re interested in meeting her you’re certainly welcome too, these two do want to stay in contact at the very minimum.”

Bobby nodded, “Sure, as long as she’s nice to him, I don’t have a problem with that, I would love to meet her.” 

“They’re wonderful with one another, she’s incredibly patient with him but does sometimes struggle to be a girl and not a mother figure. They’re very sweet together. I can set up a meeting with her tomorrow if you’d like?

“I was going to take him shopping, my girlfriend and I.” 

Sarah nodded, “I’m sure she’d love to go with you, help you find stuff he likes. If you’re interested, of course?” 

Bobby, nervous, gave her a firm nod all the same. “Sure let’s do it. ” 

“Great, I’ll have her dropped off at night if that’s all right, don’t be surprised if she shows up by herself, she’s rather independent.” Sarah flipped to another page on the paperwork. “The other thing you need to understand is that by standard definition most foster kids are tough to place once they reach a certain age. Most parents simply want babies. But beyond that, there are certain types of abuse that people won’t take.” 

Bobby’s brow furrowed before he looked down at the paperwork she was pointing at and felt his stomach bottom out. Sexual abuse victim was written plain as day across the history section. “Jesus, he’s not even in school yet.” 

“I know, he seems cute and sweet, and believe me, Bobby, he is. Buck has a heart of gold and will love completely and loyally if given the chance. But he’s going to need a lot of patience, love, and care. He has nightmares, anxiety issues, self-esteem issues, and those are only likely to increase as he ages. Aside from getting him a tutor to help him learn to read better, I’d recommend getting him into counseling as soon as humanly possible.” 

Bobby felt like he was reeling, to think that someone could hurt a child was bad enough, but to ruin innocence so early. Bobby found his arms tightening around the boy in his arms. “Do you guys have someone specific you go to?” 

“We can make some recommendations, yes. I guess what I’m trying to say, after all of this, is that if you’re having any doubts or second thoughts, tell me now. While you can technically relinquish a foster child after placement it damages the kid, we prefer to avoid that.” 

Bobby looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, he seemed so innocent, and sweet. Any doubts Bobby might have had seemed to wash away as the little boy shifted and sighed in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Bobby’s throat. “I’m sure. Let's do this.” 

o0o

Bobby would like to say that everything went wonderfully after that, that he had no regrets of fostering the child. But eight hours later, Bobby was pacing the front of his apartment, with two hours of sleep and a screaming four-year-old in his arms who was red-faced, tears coursing down his cheeks and inconsolable. They’d had dinner, things had gone fine, they’d laid down for bed and two hours later Buck had woken up wailing on top of a wet bed. Bobby had dealt with crying children and toddlers, he’d expected as much. What he hadn’t expected was that Buck wouldn’t stop crying after the first hour, or the second. Admittedly, Bobby was beginning to feel the very foundations of his faith in this decision to crumble. 

Until he heard the knock on the door, he’d texted Athena an hour before she was set to be off. He swung the door open, his big brown eyes near panic, his short hair somehow sticking up in every direction and little Buck was fussing and screaming and wriggling in Bobby’s arms. Athena took in the sight of the wailing child. “Oh boy,” She whispered, stepping inside she set down the breakfast she’d brought with her from a nearby cafe, along with the coffee and chocolate milk and turned around. 

Bobby shook his head, his entire body vibrating with fear and worry, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to call and what to do, I had kids, but they never…” 

Athena smiled, “What you need to do is calm down,” she said in a quiet and calm voice, soothing as she would with a frightened child, “He can sense your fears and you’re feeding them. Buckaroo, it’s Athena, can I hold you?” she asked softly as she rubbed his back. She was pleasantly surprised when he reached his thin little arms out to him. She lifted him from Bobby’s arms with ease. “Go take a shower, grab a few hours of sleep, he and I will be fine.” 

“You’re sure? His sister’s due in a couple of hours,” he replied slightly flustered. 

“Sister, well if she’s as sweet as he is, I look forward to meeting her. Go on, honey,” she soothed her boyfriend, grinning as the warm little body snuggled up to her. “I’m positive, Bobby,” she assured. She held his bottom with one arm and gently ran her hand through his blonde hair with the other. “Shhh, that’s my boy, see. Did you have a nightmare?” she asked softly, unsurprised when she felt the tiny nod against her throat. “Yeah, I have those too, nasty things aren’t they. It’s okay baby, Bobby was just worried about you, how about we sit down and read a book?” she asked. 

She got a tiny sniffle from him, before an even smaller nod, she grabbed one of the larger chapter books off Bobby’s shelf, making sure it was relatively child safe, she sat down in Bobby’s chair and gently sat Buck on her lap. She began to read, occasionally pleased when Buck would point to a word and try and pronounce it. 

Athena was, of course, utterly unsurprised when twenty minutes into reading to the little boy, he was fast asleep against her chest, his thumb firmly ensconced by his mouth as he slept soundly. She smiled and looked down at the little face, “Good lord you’re going to be dangerous one day,” she chuckled as she kissed his fair-skinned forehead, finger running over his birthmark. She sat there for another hour and a half, humming to him, as she cradled him in her lap. 

“You’re a natural,” Bobby’s voice startled her and she looked up to see he’d finished his shower, gotten at least a little sleep, and changed. 

Athena smirked, “I always wanted kids, still do. He’s sweet, you just gotta remember they get their cues from us. The calmer you are when he’s upset, the quicker he will likely relax. What happened after the nightmare, was he sitting up?” 

Bobby nodded, “He woke up screaming after a nightmare, wouldn’t even let me hold him at first, kept trying to bat me away. When he finally woke up enough to realize it was me, he was still screaming. He’d wet the bed, so I had to set him down and change it, which set him off again. Then I had to bathe him, he tried to smack me three separate times. I managed to finish but he hasn’t stopped screaming. 

“He was scared, and this is only his first night here, he’s still adjusting to the new environment. You aren’t doing anything wrong, Bobby. Just be patient. It sounds like he may have been caught in a flashback. You texted me saying he’d been sexually abused, and it was a man who’d done this. He may not have recognized you.” 

“Thanks for coming,” Bobby whispered. 

“Happy to, any time spent with this little guy is worth it,” she smiled as she pressed another kiss to his forehead. She looked up and grinned at her boyfriend, “And you.” 

“I love you,” Bobby murmured as she leaned down to press his lips to hers. 

A knock on the door broke the two apart and made Buck jerk awake, Bobby pulled back and smiled, “Ready?” Bobby questioned pulling back from her.

“As I’ll ever be,” Athena replied as Bobby moved to unlock and open the door. On the other side stood a young girl, a young teenager, with slightly chubby cheeks, despite looking thin all over, she was nervously biting on her lip, and her long brown hair was pulled back in a messy braid. She wore an oversized t-shirt that looked easily as old as her and had at some point read Disneyland.

“Hi,” Bobby said with a warm smile at the young girl, “You must be Maddie,” he held out his large hand.

Brown eyes looked up at him over a petite nose before she nervously gripped his and shook his hand. “Yeah, you’re Bobby?”

“MADS!” a delighted screech echoed through the apartment before a second later a whirlwind blonde hurled himself into the teens' expectant arms.

The second Maddie heard the scream her face lit up like the sun and she reached down just in time to scoop her baby brother up from under his arms. He latched on tight, hugging her close, his arms and legs around her shoulders and waist.

Bobby felt something in his chest pull at the sight of the smile on not one but both Buckley faces, he glanced around the small apartment, before looking over at Athena who had an odd but knowing smile on her face.

Maddie looked up from her baby brother’s shoulder, her brown eyes damp with tears, “Thank you for letting me come…I haven’t seen him in several months,” she managed to tell them through tears.

“Why’s that?” Athena questioned as she drew them further into the apartment to give the pair some privacy.

“Teens are hard enough to adopt out, but kids who have been in…the situations we have…well,” Maddie sighed as she sat down on the couch, keeping her little brother on her lap and held close as he played with her hair. “Safe to say most foster parents don’t want two kids with the issues we both have.”

Bobby’s eyes once more met Athena’s, “I need to go get the car seat ready for your brother, this is my girlfriend Athena, why don’t you three get to know one another and I’ll be back soon.”  Bobby stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He realized instantly they were going to need to go shopping for a bigger place. Making his way to his truck he pulled out his car phone, before dialing the number he’d memorized since last night. “It’s Bobby Nash, I’m Buck’s foster father, yeah he’s doing fine. I…I met Maddie, no everything is fine actually…I was wondering if I could look into becoming her foster father as well. Yes, I understand that’s quite the commitment,” he paused when the caseworker asked if he was sure.

Was he? Only an hour and a half ago he’d felt panicked because he couldn’t stop Buck from crying. But he realized that Maddie might be able to help him. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but with a smile, “Yeah, I’m sure,” he replied. “Six weeks, yeah that’s fine I’ll start looking for a bigger place. Thank you.”

Athena dished out the breakfast she’d brought, “Come eat,” she encouraged. “How old are you Maddie?”

The teen slid her brother off her lap and then helped him climb up onto the seat, just barely peeking over the table. “Thirteen in two months,” she explained as she took a seat beside her brother. “How long have you and Bobby been together?”

Athena smiled, her mind wandering to her wonderful boo, “About a year now. Do you like your current foster parents?” If she knew her boyfriend, then it was a fair guess the girl would be moving homes soon.

Maddie shrugged and pushed her food around on her place, “It’s okay. They’re all the same right, just temporary until you age out of the system or someone has pity on you.”

Athena could’ve sworn she felt her heartbreak, that wasn’t at all how it was supposed to be, “Oh sweetheart, it isn’t pity, but I promise things will get better,” she assured her.

Maddie looked at her brother who was putting giant pieces of pancakes in his mouth, she reached out before he stuck an even large piece, “Evan, smaller bites, otherwise you’ll choke,” she encouraged, pointing to the knife beside him, “Remember how I showed you?”

Athena couldn’t help the grin and small chuckle across her features as Buck picked up the knife and tried cutting with the wrong side before Maddie leaned over and gently corrected him. She was amazing with him, patient without getting frustrated when he didn’t do something right, informative without being bossy.

“So we were going to get some things for his bedroom, and maybe some new clothes for him when Bobby heard you were his sister he thought you might like to join us. Maybe after that, we can go to the pier.”

Maddie’s eyes lit up as she looked up from her brother’s food, “I’ve never been to the pier, could we?”

“I don’t see why not,” Athena replied before the door to the apartment opened and Bobby stepped back inside, he paused and Athena saw a wistful look cross his features, no doubt he was seeing another little boy and girl from a long time ago. She could see the tears in his eyes before he shook his head and closed the door.

“Right, we’re all set when you guys are ready,” he explained as he took a seat down at the table.

Athena reached out and gently gave his hand a firm squeeze, he flashed her a grateful smile, returning the squeeze. “I told Maddie we could maybe go to the pier.”

Bobby nodded, “I think we could manage that. But there is one minor change in plans.”

Maddie frowned, “What?”

“I spoke with your caseworker if you’d like to stay the night you can. Tomorrow I was thinking maybe the four of us could go looking for a larger place.”

“Wait what?” Maddie asked.

Bobby smirked as he looked over at Athena, “Well, ‘Thena and I have been talking about getting a house anyway, we’re going to get married soon, I just haven’t proposed yet. But we want to move in together and this place only has one extra bedroom and there are pretty strict rules that if you want to foster more than one child you need to have a bed for each of them and what with—“ before he could finish Maddie threw her arms around him.

Bobby grunted as he held on tight, silently thanking God that maybe, just maybe he was forgiven for the horrible things he’d done when he was younger. He hugged her in return.

“Are…are you sure, if you change your mind it’s fine, please don’t change your mind,” Maddie cried.

Bobby chuckled softly as he pulled her back and wiped the tears from her cheeks, “I won’t change my mind, Maddie. Your brother needs you, that’s extremely clear. I’m willing to give you guys a safe environment no matter what. I know Athena is too.”

Athena smiled before reaching out and gently running her hand over Buck’s blond hair, “Besides, then you’d have your room to decorate,” she offered.

“Oh my god thank you!” Maddie sobbed again before she hugged Bobby again.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the jump in formatting at the end slightly, I was switching between google docs and word so apparently it spaced things different.


End file.
